Użytkownik:GothicWarrior/Moje Grafiki
Ep345 Ichigo dzwoni do XCution.png Ep345 Wściekły Ichigo.png Ep345 Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę.png Ep345 Ichigo pokonuje bandytę.png Ep345 Bandyta atakuje.png Ep345 Ichigo przytrzymuje belki.png Ep345 Ichigo ratuje przyjaciół.png EP345 Ichigo rozdziela sie z Tatsuki.png Ep345 Tatsuki i Ichigo.png Ep345 Ichigo i Tatsuki.png Ep345 Ichigo i Yuzu Spotkanie.png Ep345 Keigo proponuje kręgle.png Ep345 Ichigo proponuje zakupy.png EP345 Yuzu i Karin Obiad.png EP345 Tsukishima wydaje rozkazy bandycie.png Ep345 Tsukishima czyta.png EP345 Ichigo i Rukia Sen.png Ep345 Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać Rukię w śnie.png Ep345 Ichigo wybiera.png Ep345 Ichigo pyta się Orihime czy ją odprowadzić.png Ep345 Ichigo pyta o Chada.png Ep345 Ichigo wbiega.png Ep345 Karin woła na Yuzu.png Ep345 Dyskusja Karin i Yuzu.png Ep345 Wyobrażenie Ichigo przez Orihime.png Ep345 Ichigo nieszczery.png Ep345 Ichigo gratuluje.png Ep 345 Riruka patrzy.png Ep345 Kugo mija Rirukę.png Ep 345 Riruka i Giriko.png Ep345 Riruka i Giriko czekają.png Ep345 Zarzuty Ryuken.png Ep 345 Ryuken bada.png Ep345 Rozważania Ryukena.png Ep345 Ryuken przestrasza Tsukishimę.png Ep345 Ryuken ostrzega.png Ep345 Ryuken i Orihime.png Ep345 Ryuken idze.png Ep345 Orihime przeprasza Ryukena.png Ep345 Ryuken&Ichigo.png Ep 345 Ryuken pojawia się w szpitalu.png Kugo.png Ep344 Kugo offering ramen.png Kugo asks Ichigo about Isshin.png Ep344 Ichigo agree to helm Kugo.png Ichigo and Orihime.png Ep 344 Ichigo's reiatsu.png Ichigo, Ikumi with Ginjo.png Ikumi welcoming Kugo.png Ikumi and her son.png Ikumi talk with her son.png Ikumi beat Ichigo.png Ikumi and Ichigo.png IkumidajeIchogjegoobowiązki.png Ep 344 Ikumi with Ichigo.png Ep345 Ryuken mówi, że zabierze Orihime.png Ep345 Ryuken karci Orihime.png Ryuken znęca się nad synem.png Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia.png Ep346 Tsukishima w swojej rezydencji.png Ep346 Sado.png Ep346 Giriko.png Ep346 Yukio.png Ep346 Jackie.png Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia cele Xcution.png Ep346 Ichigo dowiaduje się o jego związku z Fullbringiem.png Ep346 Kugo wyjaśnia egzystencję Hollowów.png Ep346 Kugo i jego Fullbring.png Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png Ep346 Giriko prosi o dezaktywację Fullbringu.png Ep346 Riruka oczarowana.png Ep346 Riruka oczarowana Ichigo.png Ep346 Ginjo chce przejść do sedna sprawy.png Ep346 Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo.png Ep346 Kugo uspokaja Ichigo.png Ep346 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Sado.png Ep346 Sado zdziwiony obecnością Ichigo.png Ep346 Nowy wygląd Sado.png Ep346 Riruka wściekła na Kugo.png Ep346 Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę.png Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Xcution.png Ep346 Riruka przychodzi do Xcution.png Ep346 Ichigo zdziwiony Fullbringiem.png Ep346 Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Kugo.png Ep346 Aktywacja Fullbringu.png Ep346 Ginjo i dusza soku.png Ep346 Ginjo wsysa duszę soku.png Ep346 Ichigo patrzy jak Gunjo używa swoich mocy.png Ep346 Kugo mówi Giriko, by podał sok.png Ep346 Kugo pyta się Ichigo czy chce coś do picia.png Ep346 Kugo ma zamiar rozpocząć wyjaśnienia.png Ep346 Ichigo pyta się jak Xcution ma zamiar przywrócić jego moce.png Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Sado.png Ep346 Ichigo i Kugo w Xcution.png Ep346 Kugo pyta się o cele Ichigo.png Ep346 Ichigo w Xcution.png Ep346 Yukio w Xcution.png Ep346 Jackie w XCution.png Ep346 Giriko w Xcution.png Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo w windzie.png Ep346 Ginjo mówi by Ichigo za nim podążał.png Ep346 Kugo pyta się czego chce Ichigo.png Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo.png Ep346 Kugo zwraca się do Ichigo.png Ep346 Kugo spotyka się z Ichigo.png Ep346 Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania z Kugo.png Ep346 Baza XCution.png Ep346 Ichigo martwi się o Sado.png Ep346 Ichigo dziękuje Orihime.png Ep346 Rozmowa Ichigo i Orihime o Sado.png Ep346 Ichigo uświadamia sobie nieobecność Sado.png Ep346 Ichigo spytany o Sado.png Ep346 Ginjo rozmawia z Ichigo.png Ep346 Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjo.png Ep347 Ichigo mówi, że zadba o swoją odznakę.png Ep347 Ichigo łapie odznakę.png Ep347 Kugo zwraca Ichigo jego odznakę.png Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png Ep347 Kugo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc Ichigo, że zrobił to bezinteresownie.png Ep347 Kugo zadowolony.png Ep347 Kugo pokonuje Hollowa.png Ep347 Kugo ze swoim Fullbringiem.png Ep347 Kugo aktywuje Fullbring.png Ep347 Kugo z uratowaną Yuzu.png Ep347 Kugo skacze na ratunek Yuzu.png Ep347 Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, którego wyczuł.png Ep347 Ichigo uderzony przez Hollowa.png Ep347 Yuzu złapana przez Hollowa.png Ep347 Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę.png Ep347 Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę.png Ep347 Tsukishima ignoruje wołanie Ichigo.png Ep347 Ichigo zrozumiał, że właśnie minął napastnika.png Ep347 Tsukishima z uśmiechem mija Ichigo.png Ep347 Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy.png Ep347 Zszokowany Sado.png Ep347 Zaskoczony Ginjo.png Ep347 Zdziwiony Giriko.png Ep347 Zaciekawiona Jackie.png Ep347 Yukio po otrzymaniu informacji od Riruki.png Ep347 Riruka mówi, że wyczuła czyjąś obecność.png Ep347 Ichigo broni bramki.png Ep347 Giriko twierdzi, że ktoś próbuje także dotrzeć do Ichigo.png Ep347 Jackie pyta się o co chodzi Yukio.png Ep347 Sugestia Yukio.png Ep347 Ichigo idzie na lekcje.png Ep347 Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami.png Ep347 Sado przypomina Ichigo ich przeszłość.png Ep347 Sado spotyka Ichigo.png Ep347 Kugo wychodzi.png Ep347 Giriko patrzy się na swój zegarek.png Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png Ep347 Karin wyczuwa czyjąś obecność.png Ep347 Karin mówi Yuzu, że Ichigo nie będzie jadł.png Ep347 Rozmyślania Ichigo.png EP347 Ichigo nad brzegiem rzeki.png Ep347 Riruka zazdrosna o Orihime.png Ep347 Orihime ochrania Ichigo przed Hollowem.png Ep347 Ichigo coś wyczuwa.png Ep347 Jackie mówi, że Riruka się zakochała.png Ep347 Riruka zostawiona sama.png Ep347 Jackie i Riruka.png Ep347 Riruka śledzi Ichigo.png Ep347 Tsukishima przyśpiesza transformację w Hollowa.png Ep347 Transformacja Demi-Hollowa.png Ep347 Tsukishima.png Ep347 Tsukishima z Demi-Hollowem.png Ep347 Giriko mówi, że potrzebują Ichigo.png Ep347 Riruka zawstydzona.png Ep347 Jackie rozmawia z Sado o Ichigo.png Ep347 Kugo mówi, że nie mogą zawieść.png Ep347 Dyskusja Sado i Kugo.png Ep347 Ichigo wychodzi z Xcution.png Ep348 Bestia szarżuje.png Ep348 Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo.png Ep348 Sado mówi o dumie.png Ep348 Sado mówi o swoim Fullbringu.png Ep348 Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć odznaki.png Ep348 Ichigo przytłoczony przez Pana Wieprza.png Ep348 Giriko mówi o prawach czasu.png Ep348 Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc.png Ep348 Riruka przestraszona.png Ep348 Giriko zauważa, że jego Fullbring zadziałał.png Ep348 Przemiana Pana Wieprza.png Ep348 Ichigo i Pan Wieprz dowiadują się o upłynięciu czasu.png Ep348 Sado mówi, by użył odznaki.png Ep348 Sado odkrywa, że trening już się zaczął.png Ep348 Sado przychodzi z zakupami.png Ep348 Giriko sprawdza czas.png Ep348 Riruka ździela Pana Wieprza.png Ep348 Pan Wieprz mówi Ichigo, by walczył.png Ep348 Riruka mówi, by Ichigo pokonał maskotkę.png Ep348 Kugo obrażony przez Rirukę.png Ep348 Maskotka próbuje złapać Ichigo.png Ep348 Ichigo ucieka przed maskotką.png Ep348 Ichigo wpada do domku dla lalek.png Ep348 Ichigo zaakceptowany.png Ep348 Riruka aktywuje swój Fullbring.png Ep348 Riruka każe nie zbliżać się bardziej Ichigo.png Ep348 Riruka wyrywa się Jackie.png Ep349 Jacie przytrzymuje Rirukę przed mówieniem.png Ep348 Riruka wrzeszczy na Yukio.png Ep348 Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo.png Ep348 Ichigo zdziwiony słowami Riruki.png Ep348 Kugo dziękuje Ichigo za przyjście.png Ep348 Jackie siedzi na fotelu.png Ep348 Yukio gra na konsoli.png Ep348 Giriko poleruje kieliszki.png Ep348 Kurosaki wraca do gry.png Ep348 Karin i Yuzu zaskoczone bratem.png Ep348 Ichigo wraca do domu.png Ep348 Karin mówi, by Yuzu poszła już spać.png Ep348 Rodzina Kurosakich oczekuje Ichigo.png Ep349 Sado woła do Ichigo.png Ep349 Sado przerażony zaburzenia Reiatsu Orihime.png Ep349 Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu.png Ep349 Kugo mówi Ichigo, że może wyjść.png Ep349 Pan Wieprz żąda zapłaty.png Ep349 Moe przerażony pojawieniem się Tsukishimy.png Ep349 Moe rozmawia z Orihime starając się na nią nie patrzeć.png Ep349 Moe powalony po raz drugi.png Ep349 Moe chce rozpocząć atak.png Ep349 Moe postanawia wykonać ruch.png Ep349 Ichigo słucha głosu w odznace.png Ep349 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kugo.png Ep349 Ichigo wychodzi z Dollhouse.png Ep349 Giriko zgadza się na wypuszczenie Ichigo.png Ep349 Giriko każe Riruce jeszcze poczekać.png Ep349 Pan Wieprz trafiony Getsugą.png Ep349 Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę.png Ep349 Ichigo przypomina sobie jak wystrzeliwał Getsugę.png Ep349 Ichigo przygotowuje się do ataku na Pana Wieprza.png Ep349 Ichigo zatrzymuje się po ciosie Pana Wieprza.png Ep349 Ichigo zastanawia się nad użyciem Fullbringu.png Ep349 Ichigo biegnie pod odznakę.png Ep349 Odznaka odbija się od Pana Wieprza.png Ep349 Moe obserwuje Orihime.png Ep349 Pan Wieprzy rozpoczyna atak.png Ep349 Kugo wyjaśnia Fullbring Ichigo.png Ep349 Riruka zdziwiona materializacją Fullbringu Ichigo.png Ep350 Tsukishima jest ciekawy reakcji Kugo.png Ep350 Tsukishima ściera smarki.png Ep350 Tsukishima osmarkany przez Moe.png Ep350 Moe kicha.png Ep350 Sado rozmawia przez telefon.png Ep350 Orihime rozmawia z Sado przez telefon.png Ep350 Isshin i Urahara.png Ep350 Kisuke idzie do Isshina.png Ep350 Isshin zauważony przez syna.png Ep350 Ichigo zauważa ojca.png Ep350 Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami Ginjo.png Ep350 Kugo pokazuje odznakę.png Ep350 Tsukishima jako lider Xcution.png Ep350 Kugo opowiada o Tsukishimie.png Ep350 Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo zaufał dorosłym.png Ep350 Ikumi żąda od Ichigo wyjaśnień.png Ep350 Kaoru podsłuchuje rozmowę.png Ep350 Ichigo zraniony przez drzwi.png Ep350 Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest napastnik.png Ep350 Kugo czeka na Ichigo.png Ep350 Zdenerwowany Ichigo przychodzi do Xcution.png Ep350 Yukio mówi, że ktoś dzwoni do Kugo.png Ep350 Giriko stwierdza, że nie poda alkoholu Ginjo.png Ep350 Kugo chce się jeszcze napić.png Ep350 Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue.png Ep350 Inoue zastanawia się czy Shukuro jest jej przyjacielem.png Ep350 Inoue okłamuje przyjaciół.png Ep350 Inoue odzyskuje przytomność.png Ep 350 Logo.png Ep350 Orihime w szoku.png Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png Ep350 Ichigo i Chad dobiegają do domu Orihime.png Ep350 Tsukishima przebija Orihime.png Ep350 Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi.png Ep350 Moe chce powstrzymać Orihime.png Ep350 Tsukishima zaskoczony słowami Inoue.png Ep350 Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue.png Ep 350 Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime.png Ep351 Jackie w akwarium.png Ep351 Ichigo przybywa do akwarium.png Ep351 Sado rozmawia z Ichigo.png Ep351 Ichigo rozmawia z Sado.png Ep351 Pan Wieprz pokonany.png Ep351 Ichigo postanawia wzmocnić Getsugę.png Ep351 Ichigo z zmienionymi przeciwnikami.png Ep351 Pan Wieprz ulega kolejny raz transformacji.png Ep351 Pan Kurczak unieruchamia Ichigo.png Ep351 Pan Wieprz unika Getsugi.png Ep351 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę w Pana Wieprza.png Ep351 Ichigo ponownie spotyka Pana Wieprza.png Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png Ep351 Moe w rezydencji Tsukishimy.png Ep351 Riruka zauroczona przez Ichigo.png Ep351 Kugo zirytowany słowami Ichigo.png Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png Ep351 Riruka i dom dla ptaków.png Ep351 Jackie wygląda za okno.png Ep351 Jackie budzi się z snu.png Ep351 Jackie i zwłoki jej rodziny.png Ep352 Jackie chce zakończyć walkę.png Ep352 Reiatsu pochłania Ichigo.png Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo odksakują.png Ep352 Sado chce dowiedzieć się o zdolnościach Tsukishimy.png Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo nacierają na siebie.png Ep352 Ichigo mówi, że ma więcej doświadczenia niż Xcution.png Ep352 Jackie zadowolona z Ichigo.png Ep352 Jackie zaskoczona przez Ichigo.png Ep352 Jackie mówi, by Ichigo pamiętał, że jest śmiertelny.png Ep352 Jackie stoi na polu walki.png Ep352 Jackie po trafieniu Ichigo.png Ep352 Jackie kopie Ichigo błotem.png Ep352 Jackie rozprasza Getsugę.png Ep352 Giriko zastanawia się czy Kurosaki przetrwa.png Ep352 Jackie szykuje się do następnego ataku.png Ep352 Kugo i Yukio rozmawiają o Riruce.png Ep352 Riruka wychodzi.png Ep352 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę.png Ep352 Ichigo unika ciosu Jackie.png Ep353 Yukio staje do walki z Shukuro.png Ep353 Ichigo skupia więcej energii.png Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę.png Ep353 Siła ataku Kugo.png Ep353 Kugo ładuje atak.png Ep353 Kugo i Tsukishima ścierają się.png Ep353 Sado powstrzymuje Ichigo.png Ep353 Kugo kontra Tsukishima.png Ep353 Ichigo ogłuszony.png Ep353 Kugo broni Ichigo.png Ep353 Ichigo czeka na atak.png Ep353 Fullbring Ichigo dezaktywuje się na ramieniu.png Ep353 Shukuro blokuje atak Ichigo.png Ep353 Ichigo i Shukoro walczą.png Ep353 Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shukuro.png Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Shukuro.png Ep353 Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę.png Ep353 Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie.png Ep353 Ichigo naciera.png Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo.png Ep353 Sado mówi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Ichigo prawdy.png Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png Ep353 Ichigo i Shukuro zderzają się.png Ep353 Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo.png Ep353 Sado zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo.png Ep353 Kugo zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo.png Ep353 Leżąca Jackie.png Ep353 Tłum gapiów.png Ep353 Bringer Light.png Ep353 Zapisywanie Ichigo.png Ep353 Yukio narzeka na wydatki.png Ep353 Riruka wbiega.png Ep353 Tsukishima, Yukio i ładowany Ichigo.png Ep356 Ginjo zatrzymuje energię Ichigo.png Ep356 Ichigo aktywuje trzeci poziom Fullbringu.png Ep356 Kugo zostawia Ichigo przebitego mieczem.png Ep356 Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Ichigo.png Ep356 Kugo odkopuje Ichigo.png Ep356 Ichigo krwawi z oczu.png Ep356 Riruka je pączka.png Ep356 Ichigo atakuje Kugo.png Ep356 Kugo zraniony przez Ichigo.png Ep356 Sado w grze.png Ep356 Sado rozmyśla nad przecięciem.png Ep356 Sado przekonuje Ichigo o swoich racjach.png Ep356 Inoue leczy Ichigo.png